


Just Doin' my Job

by tresa_cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Jack have a run in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Doin' my Job

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/46923.html?thread=10914635#t10914635

"You're killing him!" Sirius screamed, lurching against Ianto and Owen. Tosh stood beside Jack, some electronic gadget in her hands, and Gwen had a fist stuffed in her mouth, eyes wide in horror. Jack stood over the moaning beast, hands in his pockets. "Let him go! He's not a danger to anyone!" Sirius shouted.

"He's a werewolf, in case you haven't noticed," Jack said sharply, whirling on the boy they had captured. "You were in danger."

"No I wasn't. I wasn't in any danger until you people showed up. Look, he's turning back, the moon is setting. Let me go, damn you to hell," Sirius spat, glaring at Owen ferociously. Jack turned his attention back to the giant wolf they had captured and noted with mild concern that the dark-haired boy was correct. He was indeed shifting back into his human form, his cries of agony melding from howl to scream. The silver-laced ropes they used to bind the wolf would most certainly tear through a the human form's skin as easily as a hot knife cuts butter.

Sure enough, when the human appeared, he cried out in agony. The sound was enough to send the dark-haired boy into a fit. He managed to pull free of Owen and land a beautiful punch to the doctor's jaw before kicking Ianto in the groin and falling to his knees beside the shaking human. He ripped the ropes aside and helped the werewolf into a sitting position before wrapping his arms carefully around the slighter boy.

Jack took pity on the werewolf and shrugged his coat off. He crouched down and, despite Sirius' violent glare, draped his coat over the werewolf's pale, scarred shoulders. Owen crouched down next to them. He shoved Sirius back onto his ass and looked at the wounds the silver rope had caused to the human. Jack caught Sirius' eye and nodded towards their vehicle. Sirius stood and met Jack at the front of the car.

"He's not a danger when I'm with him, you have to trust me," Sirius whispered harshly. Jack stared at his fierce gaze and narrowed eyes. "He isn't," Sirius pressed.

"Okay. I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Here, take this. Call me if you need a round-up of your buddy there. Preferably before he bites anyone," Jack said. Sirius accepted the mobile phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Boyfriend," Sirius corrected. Jack cocked an eyebrow. Sirius glowered at him. Jack decided he had done enough damage for the night and let Sirius go to his boyfriend.


End file.
